6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrestlemania
Wrestlemania is the 61st episode of the series and the 7th episode of the third season. It aired on November 4, 2007 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 27, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Jen gets a big surprise when Coach Halder promotes her to Assistant Coach (the Penalty Box's title for assistant manager) to reward her for her hard work and good salesmanship at the store since being hired. With her spirits buoyed by the promotion, Jen goes to speak with a customer, who turns out to be a sports equipment salesman. Jen becomes instantly attracted to him when she notices his looks, at which point she daydreams about going skiing with him. Smitten by the salesman, a distracted Jen inadvertently orders 1000 sets of wrestling tights and boots and is shocked when she comes out of her daydream and realizes what she has done. Halder quickly finds out and tells Jen that her future at the Penalty Box now rests on her being able to sell all of the wrestling gear that she ordered. When Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt get word of Jen's blunder with the salesman, they head over to the Penalty Box with the initial intent of teasing her about it, but when Jen has trouble selling the gear, the guys come up with an idea to help save Jen's job. Setting up a wrestling ring inside the store, Jonesy and Jude each don a set of tights (with Jonesy dubbing himself "The Stud" while Jude becomes "Mellowman") and put on a wrestling exhibition with Wyatt as the referee. When Halder orders the guys to get out of the ring and Jonesy refuses to budge, Halder comes into the ring off the top rope, catches Jonesy with a flying bodypress and takes him in a headlock, but Jonesy escapes and then easily defeats Halder when he forces the coach to tap out with a submission hold. The matches begin drawing a crowd to the Penalty Box, and Jen starts selling some of the tights as a result, and Halder hires Jonesy to adopt his Stud ring persona and take on all comers to the ring in order to keep sales coming, while Jonesy asks for a percentage of the profits from the wrestling gear sales. With Wyatt and Jude calling the play-by-play action, Jonesy (as The Stud) faces and defeats everyone who steps in the ring with him, including Yummy Mummy and two overconfident opponents in Ron and Wayne. As sales of wrestling gear shoot up, Jonesy also scores sponsorship deals with Wonder Taco, Spin This, and Super Terrific Happy Sushi, and Caitlin also lends a hand to Jonesy by massaging what he assumes is a muscle-relaxing cream into his shoulders, which has the unexpected side effect of preventing his opponents from getting a grip on him. With Jonesy remaining undefeated and no new challenges coming, he is about to proclaim himself champion, but Halder reminds him that won't happen until all of the wrestling gear is sold. Just then, a mysterious masked man comes into the ring and issues a challenge, then outwrestles and defeats Jonesy to claim the championship when Jonesy surrenders. During the match, Ron returns to the Penalty Box and, while watching on the mall Jumbotron, sees Wayne taking side bets for the match and runs in, ordering a stop to the wrestling matches by citing "illegal gambling on a sports event". After Jonesy's loss, the masked man unmasks to reveal himself as the geeky Darth, wearing a muscle suit; Jonesy protests the loss and accuses Darth of cheating, and Darth counter-accuses Jonesy of cheating by using the cream Caitlin gave him, which turns out to be a concoction called "Creep-Off" (which Caitlin explains she uses to keep unwelcome suitors away). Jonesy loses his sponsorships and gets fired by Halder as a result, but the record amount of sales netted by the Penalty Box, combined with Jonesy giving up his cut of the profits, allows a very pleased Jen to keep her job, although she is demoted back to sales associate for falling 100 sets of wrestling gear short of meeting her quota. Meanwhile, Nikki is stressing over studying for a calculus exam, and the stress takes its effect, as she becomes tired and disshevelled-looking, causing a zit to break out on her forehead. Complicating matters is the return of her ex-boyfriend Stone, who comes by with a new girlfriend by his side. He sees Nikki in her unkempt state, leading Stone to believe that Nikki never really got over him after he "dumped her". Caitlin finds out what happened when she goes to see Nikki at the Khaki Barn, and she offers to help her friend show Stone that she has indeed gotten over him and moved on. She starts by tidying Nikki up, putting some concealer on Nikki's zit, and giving her advice on how to appear confident and sexy, which would make Stone want to get back together with her, so that she can then dump him as payback. However, Caitlin's advice backfires several times, much to Nikki's chagrin and embarrassment. The first time around while Nikki waits in the centre court for Stone to pass by, Stanley the brat, riding along on his skateboard, collides with Nikki, which knocks her into the fountain moments before Stone shows up. The second time, Nikki is standing at the top of an escalator, wearing a formal dress while waiting for Stone, when the dress' hem catches in the escalator and the dress gets pulled off, leaving Nikki in just her underwear as Stone appears. A third attempt by Nikki to appear as sexy, made at the Gigantoplex lobby with some popcorn, also goes wrong and scares off Stone, causing Caitlin to realize that what would work for her is not working for Nikki. Finally, Nikki decides that Stone is not worth the effort, and she goes to see Jonesy at the Penalty Box after the wrestling matches. She tries to hug him as an apology for missing his big day, and she slips down to his feet, as she attempts to hug him (thanks to the Creep-Off cream Jonesy still has on him), finding herself in a compromising position yet again as Stone and his girlfriend pass by. Quotes *'Coach Halder:' Masterson! Jen: (jumping) What? Coach Halder: (loudly) No shouting, Masterson! This is a place of business. You better learn to control your emotions! If you're going to be my new right hand, I can't have you jumping out of your shoes! We need you firmly in them! Do you understand, new assistant coach? *'Coach Halder:' You're not gonna make new employees soil themselves like that! *'Nikki:' I have been cramming for the calculus exam all week, and if you three don't back off, I'm gonna do some more cramming! Kristen: How can you be so grumpy when it's Inventory Day? Nikki: Inventory Day? (broken) Nooo... Kirsten: It's the happiest day of the year! The Clones: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Nikki: (walking away) I need a coffee. Or, a blood transfusion. Or a lobotomy. *'Jen:' Why do we have so many cricket bats? Coach Halder: MASTERSON! Good work, Masterson. You stayed in your shoes that time. *'Jen:' (trying to sell wrestling gear) Maybe you'd like to buy a pair? Ron: If the Vietcong couldn't get me into one of those in a tiger cage, do you really think you have a chance? *'Jonesy:' Care to put your jockstrap where your mouth is, punk? Jude: That's some nasty imagery, bro. *'Jonesy:' (in wrestling gear) You have challenged The Stud. Prepare to fear his wrath! Jude: (in wrestling gear) Mellow Man does not know the meaning of the word fear. Wrath is pretty sketchy too. Wyatt: And... (he blows a whistle) Wrestle! (Jonesy and Jude advance to the center of the ring and begin to thumb wrestle. Wyatt and Jen look on in disbelief.) Jude: You're cheating! Wyatt: Not that kind of wrestling! *'Nikki:' Uh, what's going on? What's Yummy Mummy doing to Jonesy?!? And why's he in tights? *'Wyatt:' (announcing) The rivalry between The Stud and Ron the Rent-a-Cop goes way back. To at least last year. *'Wayne:' (in ill-fitting wrestling gear) You are so going down! Wyatt: Ugh! That's just wrong! *'Jude:' Talk about crushing the kiwis! *'Caitlin:' More pout. (Nikki complies.) Less pout. (Nikki complies.) Now you just look silly. Nikki: (sarcastic) Really? You don't say. *'Coach Halder:' We have a new champion! (The wrestler removes his mask, and the crowd gasps.) Jonesy: Darth?!?!? No way! You cheated! Darth: You've been cheating this whole time! Jonesy: Have not! Coach Halder: What's this painfully unathletic guy talking about, anyway? Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to WWE's annual event WrestleMania. *It is very surprising that Coach Halder would promote Jen, as one of the running gags of the show is his never noticing her hard work. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-07-03-23h57m54s200.jpg|Jonesy "The Stud" doing a submissive hold on Coach Halder Stonegirlfriend.png|Stone and his new girlfriend Mimi. Stonegrossedout.png|Stone is freaked out by the sight of Nikki digging under her shirt for a piece of popcorn. Video 6wdk7R-0pi0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3